Manufacturing facilities may utilize vehicles, such as dollies, to transport equipment, parts and materials throughout the facility. Multiple dollies may be interconnected to form a train. Each interconnected dolly typically employs a hitching mechanism that enables the dollies to be connected and disconnected from one another as desired, depending on a particular need. The hitching mechanism should be robust enough to handle loads that may be encountered, particularly when stringing multiple dollies together in a train. The hitching mechanism typically includes a latching mechanism that may be actuated by an operator when connecting and disconnecting multiples dollies. The latching mechanism may be manually or power actuated. Manually actuated latching mechanisms may be hand or foot actuated. Hand actuation may require an operator to bend over or stoop down to access the latching mechanism, which may be physically stressful when performed over an extended period. Foot actuation of the latching mechanism may also be provided, which generally requires an operator to raise a foot off the ground to access the latching mechanism. Other latching mechanisms, such as power actuated mechanisms, may also be employed, but may result in an undesirable increase complexity and cost of the device.